Temptation
by Brittanaloverforeverandalways
Summary: Brittany is a receptionist in her abusive husband's company. Santana is her new boss. G!P Santana
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Temptation

Brittany got out of bed at 6 a.m. like she does every morning. But this time she actually woke up Jason. 'Shit' she thought.

She tried to make it to their bedroom door before " You make breakfast yet? since you woke me up" he growls, sitting up in the bed.

"Not yet" she whispered. The blonde knew the next question.

Jason hopped up and walked over to her. He pushed her up against the door and stared into her eyes. "Why haven't you bitch" he said pulling her hair back. Brittany squealed from the pain.

"I just got up Jason" she said not trying to make the man even more mad. She tried to move away from his grip but he keep holding her.

Jason hands find her hands and he places them above her head. "You think I am dumb,eh?" he ask her. She shook her head in fear not knowing what he was going to do next. "You just want to be smacked don't you? Hmm I suggest you make it before I am late for work" he kissed her hard and let her go with force. Jason walked to the bathroom to get ready for work, while Brittany slid down the door and cried. She got up wiping the tears off her face and made her way to the kitchen to make breakfast.

When Brittany looked at the clock it was now 6:30. She had an hour to get to work. She sighed while putting the eggs and bacon on the plate and set it down on the table as soon as Jason came around the corner. He sat down and ate a piece of bacon. He smiled at her and started to laugh "You know you should be a cook instead of a fucking tech geek or whatever the fuck you do." Brittany didn't respond she just walked to the bathroom to get dressed. While in the shower she noticed all the bruises on her and started to cry she couldn't take this everyday. She remembered Jason didn't use to be like this. When she first met him,he was so kind and sweet. He would take her out and spoil her with gifts. Now he just beats her and laughs in her face. She remember when he use to tell her he loved her now he either say "bitch make me a sandwich" or "Get out of my face".

After reminiscing about the past she got out of the shower and got dressed. She knew Jason was gone because after he eat his breakfast he would leave to go to work before her. He is her boss. She started as his assistant but he made it official after their 3rd date. But now they are married he acts like he can't be seen with her. So Brittany got in her car and started to drive to work. The blonde stopped at a stoplight, looking for her phone, she heard an scream. Not like a bad scream but like road rage. She heard "Bitch you cut me off", she looks over and see a beautiful girl with dark curly hair in an ponytail. Brittany thinks she's Hispanic because of her accent and complexion, smooth brown.

She heard a horn behind her, she looked up and saw the green light. She took off. While she thought about the woman on the way to work. When she got to work she sat at her desk getting ready for work.

Rachel came in her office "Hey Brittany"she said brightly, which is surprisingly strange.

"what's up, Rach?" she asked skeptical.

The brunette had a huge grin on her face and said "Remember what I told you a week ago". The blonde shook her head no. "I got two words Santana Lopez". Brittany still look confused. She didn't know who that was, " You really don't know who that is? The famous computer genius. She's here." Brittany looked like she didn't care because to be honest she really didn't. "Your going to be her assistant for a couple weeks" The blonde looked back down to see if their was any paperwork.

"Speaking of the devil, here she come." She look up and see the Latina girl from earlier. "Hey umm are you Brittany?" the brunette asked the blonde. Brittany was in a phase, speechless. "Is she okay?" Santana said looking at Rachel, when she said that Brittany woke up.

"Yes sorry that's me." she said nervously, hoping she didn't fuck up.

"Okay cool, I'm Santana. I'm going to be your boss for a couple of weeks", she laughs, "But don't think of me like that. I'm hoping we can be friends", she smiled warmly.

"Yes that would be great." she smiled back. The blonde looked into a deep brown ocean, Latina's eyes.

"While that's umm cool. I'll see you later" Santana said then looked at Rachel, "It was nice to meet you, umm" she said never getting the girls name.

"Rachel, Rachel Berry" the other brunette said in a seductive voice. Brittany looked at her weird like 'really?.

Santana also looked at her crazy,"Umm okay. I will see you guys later", finally leaving.

"I would love to get in her pants" Rachel said watching Santana walk away. She turned around and looked at Brittany, "Come on. She's hot and you know what's in her pants."

"A vagina like every other girl" Brittany said like obviously. "Oh my god you don't know anything do you. She has an 10 inch dick in between her legs" Brittany was looking surprised like what the fuck."Yea she was born with it but it won't matter for you"

"Why?" the blonde asked confused.

Rachel lifted up the blonde's hand and said "Because your married duh." Brittany's whole mood change, she hates to talk about her husband. Nobody really know what he is like when they get home.

"Oh yea"

Rachel looked at her skeptical " Are you okay" the brunette asked. Brittany got up and whispered a faint yes. She walked to the bathroom to clear her head of her husband so she could start working. When she was reaching for the door handle, the door flew wide open and hit her in the head. Brittany fell down and groaned and pain, not from her head injury but from every inch of her body.

"Ohh my god I am so sorry" the raspy voice that belonged to Santana said as she bent down to take a look at Brittany's head. "Are you okay?"

Brittany removed her hand from her head. "I'm fine" she was wondering why Santana was in the girl's restroom if she was packing underneath.

"I really am sorry. Do you need anything ?" the brunette was really worried about the blonde. "I can go get it if you need it." She said with a panic expression.

"No I am truly find Santana. Thank you though" Brittany smiled and the latina returned the smile back. Santana helped Brittany up and apologized one more time before she left. Brittany watched as the other girl left then went into the bathroom.

When she came out the stall she saw her husband right next to the sink. "We need to talk right now" he said in a whispered tone. Brittany looked terrified.

To be continued... Please review and tell me what you think. was it good? What you think Jason got to talk about?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_When she came out the stall she saw her husband right next to the sink. "We need to talk right now" he said in a whispered tone. Brittany looked terrified._

Brittany stood next to the stall afraid to move towards him. She starts to open her mouth but she shut it, figuring out that she might say something wrong.

"It has come to my attention that you will be working with Santana Lopez, am I correct?" Jason asked looking at the blonde woman. Brittany nodded and that made him mad." I want you to speak", he whispered so no one outside the restroom could here him.

"Yes, that's true" the scared blonde said looking at the ground.

Jason stared to walk towards her, "Good I want you to get real close to her and make her feel welcome.."

"That's what I was going to do baby.." Her words was cut off with a smack to the face. Her hand rose to her cheek holding it.

"Was I fucking done talking? No so I'm going to repeat what I was saying and you are going to fucking listen!", he screamed whispered, spitting venom flying everywhere. He stepped back, fixing his tie, "Now here I go again. Good I want you", he points to her," to get real close to her and make her feel welcome." Jason stops to see if she dared stop him again."Because she is a big investment in this company. So do whatever it takes. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes" Brittany said while still holding her cheek.

Jason stepped up again towards her, " Good" he kissed her. "Now get back to work". He goes to the bathroom door, as soon as his hand almost touched the door, it fly's right open hitting him a little and pushing him back.

"Ohhhh shit I am so sorry" the voice they said "Wait what are you doing in the woman's restroom."

"I was just checking in on my wife" Jason said looking at Brittany now. Brittany took her hand from her cheek so it doesn't look like anything has happened. The blonde looked over and saw Santana. She started to think of why was the Latina back in the restroom again. "Well I'm going to go back to work, I'll see you later baby" looking at Brittany then back at Santana," I hope you enjoy working here Santana." He walks out.

Brittany walked to the sink and start washing her hands, trying now to cry. Santana saw it, "You okay?"

"Yea I just don't feel good." The blonde looked at her hands while washing them.

"Okay, umm" the brunette walked to a stall to do her business.

Brittany looks at her cheek in the mirror to see if there was a bruise before exiting the bathroom. Santana came out the stall making her way to the sink and she looked over at Brittany and said "What happened?" looking at the taller girl cheek. "Did someone hit you. Wait did he did he hit you" the concern in her eyes.

"No I just hit the stall door" she said trying to believe the words that just came out of her mouth. "I should get back to work, umm if you need anything just visit my office." Brittany walked to the bathroom before Santana stopped her.

"Hey you want to have lunch so we can get to know each other better and umm talk about the company you know." Brittany looked at her and when she was about to answer. "I mean you don't have to I just don't know anybody here and you seemed cool so" she ranted.

"Yes I'll go to lunch with you" Brittany smiled.

"Umm, okay. I'll just come get you when its time to go" the brunette said.

* * *

Santana was sitting at her desk looking at the time wondering if she should go get Brittany. She been thinking about it every since they ran into each other in the bathroom. The Latina closed her computer and got up. "Where you going?" a voice said, Santana looked up and saw the annoying woman she didn't want to be bother with. She thinks her name was Rachel.

"I'm going to have lunch with Brittany" she replied.

Walking out she heard "Can I come?" but she didn't turn back she just kept walking toward her destination.

She was just around the corner from Brittany's office but she stopped when she heard yelling. Santana peered around the corner to see where the screaming is coming from, she saw Jason in Brittany's office. He was holding on to her arm and screaming something. Brittany looked like she was in pain.

"Brittany I need you to pick up my medicine!" Jason screamed." I don't care about what the fuck you have to do"

"You told me I have to hang out with Santana" Brittany cried. This is the time Santana was about to walk in and give Jason some of her mind.

"Is there a problem in here?" the brunette said. She didn't like what was going on.

Jason let go of Brittany's arm and said "No Brittany was falling and I was helping her up, right Brittany?"

The terrified blonde nodded, "Yes everything is fine."

"You been falling a lot lately", Santana said. She looked at them skeptical, "You ready to go Brittany?", trying to get the blonde out of their.

Brittany looked at Jason pleading with her eyes to see if she could go and his reply was him sighing. "Sure she could go why not."

That pissed the fiery Latina off, "I don't think I was talking to you Jason, I was talking to Brittany" they both looked at her like did she just say that.

"I know who you was talking to, I was just telling...""

Santana interrupting him in the middle of his sentence "I don't want you to tell me anything because I was talking to Brittany." Jason flinched like he was going to hit her. Santana shut the office door and locked it. Then she walked closer to the couple, "Jason can I ask you something?"

"Sure" he answered unfazed.

"Since its my first day here I'm going to let it known that when I am talking to someone. I am talking to them not their spouse. So I want you to know that I don't like when people don't listen to me," she paused and looked at him, " I have anger issues so don't piss me off because if you do I will make sure this company go down in flames."

Jason looked at her terrified,"Yea sure"

"Well since that is over with I will be taking Brittany out to lunch now, come on Brittany!" Santana waited for Brittany to get up before she made her next move. When the blonde gathered her things and walked toward the door, Santana said "You have a nice remaining of your day" she walks out the office leaving a stunned Jason.

Brittany and Santana decided to take Santana's car. When they got in the car, the brunette acted like nothing just happened. "We all ready to go? So where we going?" Santana said while putting on her seatbelt. When Brittany didn't answer she looked at the blonde. "Brittany?"

"Why did you do that?",the blonde looking at the glove compartment.

"What do you mean?", Santana asked confusingly. Then it clicked in her head, "Oh you mean with your so called husband. Well I was in the hallway and I heard screaming and I saw that he had his hand on you and I don't like that shit. I'm sorry. I know we just met but I don't like when men put there hands on woman. It's not right."

"But it's not your choice and he was-wasn't" Brittany stuttered her lie.

"I saw him put his hands on you..."

"You don't know me! Or him so stop making accusations" Brittany said while getting out of the car.

Santana stayed in the car thinking of how this got out of hand. She didn't want to push the girl away she was just trying to help but I think it didn't work out. The Latina got out of the car and tried to find the blonde. She walks back into the building trying to find the missing girl was stopped by her worst nightmare.

"What the fuck did you do to my wife!", Jason screamed. His veins were popping out of his skull and he was bright read, his loud outburst caused everyone to stop what they were doing and look at the scene.

"I didn't do anything to your wife, I just wanted to talk to her and sh.."

"Stay away from her you hear me! You know what we don't need you hear. So Leave!", he pointed towards the door.

Santana looked at him and then went to go get her stuff and when she came back he was still standing there. She looked at him and said "It was nice working here I guess", she cleared her throat,"I learned a lot here today"

She walks to her car, gets in, and screams "Arrrrrrrgggghhhh", she put her key in the ignition, "Well that was a great fucking first day!"

* * *

Please review!


End file.
